Under the Rebel Flag
by Mars Fire
Summary: how can i sum this one up? it's basically about the american civil war with most of the characters as southerners or rebel soldiers. sere/dare rei/jed mina/kunz
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is just something i cooked up one night while watching that civil war series thing on PBS one night. it's not exactly perfect but it's fun for me to write. anyway, hope ya enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Rebels  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's my duty to Tennessee," Darien said as he buttoned up the private's uniform of a confederate soldier.  
  
"But Darien," Serena begged. "What if you are killed?"  
  
"I won't be," he said, touching her cheek softly.  
  
He sighed heavily, his eyes dark and murky, and walked swiftly past her, over to where he had sat his belongings.  
  
"I want you to go visit your cousin in Atlanta," he muttered a command.  
  
"Darien," she pleaded again, taking his arm and looking up into his stormy eyes. "I'll be fine here."  
  
He looked down into her bright blue eyes and held her at arm's length from himself.  
  
"I know. I will just feel better knowing you are with family," he finally said.  
  
She let out a long, annoyed breath and he knew he'd won. He smiled at her and she gave him a half-hearted smile in return.  
  
"I'll see you off to Atlanta and then I'm heading out," he said to her as he picked up his belongings in his bag and walked out the door.  
  
He threw his bag in the back of the wagon he had attached to his horse and turned around to see her standing in the doorstep, the morning sunlight bouncing off of her golden hair that she wore drawn up on either side in pig tails and curled into tight bouncy curls that rested just below her shoulders. He smiled at her. She always looked good, he thought, no matter what. He walked up to her softly and quietly. Standing only inches from her, he looked down as good as he could into her eyes and drew her chin up with his thumb.  
  
"I know that some people believe that you shouldn't do this till you're good and married, but," he swallowed and lowered his head to hers more, his lips only millimeters from hers. "I think now is appropriate," he whispered onto her lips and then gently pressed his to hers.  
  
Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she settled into it. He put his hands on her waist and held her tightly in place. A tingle ran up her spine and she broke off the kiss in a bit of a panic.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have-"  
  
"No," she said quickly. "You should have. And it's alright," she comforted him. "I liked it. Whether it makes me a harlot or not."  
  
He laughed at her bubbling smile and the blunt remark she made.  
  
"You, by far, are not a harlot," he said to her, his dark eyes smiling at her. "Now get your things. We'll be off in a few moments."  
  
@-^- @-^- @-^- @-^- @-^- @-^-  
  
  
  
"Rei!" Serena called out to her rich cousin as Darien pulled the wagon to a halt.  
  
"Sere!" Rei called back as Serena jumped out of the cart in an unladylike fashion and ran to Rei to hug her. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good Rei," Serena said. "It's more like 'how have you been doing?'" she said in awe at the magnificent mansion that lay before her eyes. "How in the world did you get all of this?"  
  
"My brother," she said proudly. "You know. The one from Massachusetts?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Serena said as the vision of a young man with high carriage and a lot of money came to mind. "The rich Yankee."  
  
"Yeah," Rei said, rolling her eyes. "Something like that. Anyway, would ya'll like to come in for some tea?" she asked, making her way back to the magnificent front doors.  
  
"I can't," Darien said sadly. "I have to go report for duty, but if you could let Serena stay with you, I'd be very happy."  
  
"Of course Darien!" Rei exclaimed. "Oh! We'll have so much fun."  
  
"Thank you Rei," Darien said before she could say anything else, drawing him up into a conversation that would deter his departure, and then he turned to Serena.  
  
"Sere," he said lovingly as he drew her close to himself in a tight embrace. "I love you Sere. Now you take care of yourself and stay mindful of other people and don't forget me."  
  
"How could I ever forget you?" she asked as her big blue eyes began to tear up. "I love you too Darien, and now that we've found it, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't Sere, you won't," he reassured her.  
  
"And if you get yourself killed, I swear I'll never forgive you," she tried to be serious but his ever increasing smile made her giggle like a little school girl.  
  
"You'll never have to not forgive me," he said, taking her hand in his. "I promise you, I will return."  
  
"And I'll hold you to it," she said as he leaned down to kiss her one last time.  
  
"I'll see you soon," he whispered to her right before he turned to his, now unharnessed horse, jumped into the saddle, and with strong encouragement to the horse, he rode off into the sunset, his jet black hair flying back in the wind.  
  
A perfect match with his midnight black horse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Serena," Rei said to her cousin the next morning at breakfast. "Just guess who's riding through town tomorrow!" Rei said very excitedly.  
  
"I never will if you don't tell me Rei," Serena half begged.  
  
Rei lit up.  
  
"The Texas Rangers," she stated very matter-of-factly.  
  
"The Texas Rangers?" Serena repeated. "But who are they?"  
  
"Who are th- who are they?!? Serena, where have you been?" Rei asked and Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Well, they are only the best calvary in the entire Confederate Army. The fastest horses with the fastest riders and sharpshooters in the entire south and north. Oh, they are so exciting to watch. You'll just love it."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Pounding. The pounding of one hundred hooves. Fast and hard they came. Rei and Serena stopped walking on the side path and stood under the awning of the general store as the pounding grew louder but slower. The horses had been pulled back to a mere lope from their raging gallop in case there was any obstruction in their pathway, no one would be seriously injured.  
  
The leader of the regiment sat proudly atop of a stunningly golden Palomino horse with a snow white tail and mane, high white socks, and a bright white blaze down his face. He tipped his dusty cowboy hat at the two ladies and glanced back at Rei as they rounded the 90º curve in the middle of the city. He locked his gaze on her until he had no other choice than to look forward again, his comrades and their horses hot on his tail.  
  
The twenty-some-odd group was sparse to say the least, but the roughest, toughest band of men in the entire army; General Lee's secret weapon, so to speak. As they thundered past, no doubtedly to the nearest bar or saloon, they left a dusty cloud and heavy hoofprints, the mark of the Texas Rangers, other than, of course, a bullet to the head or a decapitated body or something along those lines, but that was in battle.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Rei and Serena kept on their walk and talked about nonsensical things as they drew closer and closer to the resting place of the Rangers.  
  
"Rei," Serena said. "I do believe that we are coming closer to those men we saw riding in earlier."  
  
"I believe you are correct in that," Rei said and lifted her chin up some as they approached the tall, golden steed.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked the magnificent horse.  
  
"His name's Andy," a deep tenor voice replied from just behind her that set her blood on fire.  
  
She jumped, completely alarmed of another's presence other than the horses and Serena. She turned around quickly to see herself eye to eye with the leader of the Rangers. His blue eyes looking out at her from underneath a dirty, worn cowboy hat. His blonde hair peeked out from under his hat, the sunlight glistening on it every now and then. She looked down.  
  
he was completely wretched. His duster and shirt was filthy. His pants were incredibly dirty, grass stained, mud stained, and blood stained. But not his blood. Never his blood. Always the blood of the unfortunate person who challenged him head on in hand to hand combat. He had recently been in a fight, she guessed, judging by a slash in his shirt, but he had moved too quickly to get struck himself.  
  
And then his boots. She couldn't even tell what the original color had been. How one could get so dirty was beyond her thought comprehension. But he sure was sexy.  
  
As she kept looking him over again and again, she realized the silliness of the image she may have seemed to project.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked articulately.  
  
"The name's Jed," he replied with somewhat of a Texas drawl.  
  
She snickered at it.  
  
"What?" He asked, very confused on what had amused her so.  
  
"Nothing," she said, regaining her composure.  
  
"And who are you ma'am?" he asked very nonchalantly.  
  
"I am not easily won," she said proudly, the way a spoiled little rich girl would have.  
  
He smiled. That was one thing that was clean on him at least, but she didn't smile back.  
  
"Well, miss, it looks like I'm going to have to make it my personal mission to see you smile at something other than my horse and to find out your name," he said, looking at her and assessing her.  
  
"You sure are beautiful," he said softly to her, dropping all hints of an accent.  
  
"Like I said," she stated in his face. "I am not easily won."  
  
She turned right in front of him and walked off and around a corner, probably never to be seen by him again. He jumped back as she turned quickly, trying to avoid being knocked down or anything by her. He nearly started off after her, but instead he stood there, holding himself back as she walked away.  
  
"Women," he said roughly before rejoining his friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Men," Rei scoffed. "Such pigs!"  
  
"Hey now," Chad said from another room in the mansion. "None of that."  
  
"Sorry Chad," Rei said. "Sometimes I forget that you are male."  
  
"Rei!" Serena gasped. "How could you?! He completely reeks of testosterone."  
  
"Ok now. It's not like I'm right here," Chad said. "Plus, havin' to live with you two isn't much helpin' my level of manliness."  
  
"Manliness?" Rei asked incredulously. "I've seen manlier."  
  
"Oh! Like that man yesterday!" Serena exclaimed. "Oh he did look so wonderfully handsome!"  
  
"Handsome?!" Rei nearly shrieked. "He was covered in dirt and was completely filthy."  
  
"But you have to admit, somewhere under all of that dirt is a very handsome man," Serena said, not giving up.  
  
"Whatever," Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"What man?" Chad asked, leaning into the doorway then.  
  
"Oh just some Texas Ranger," Serena said.  
  
"A Rang- A TEXAS RANGER?!?!" Chad nearly fell out of his chair at that.  
  
"Yes," Rei said softly.  
  
"What in tarnation was my sister doing with the likes of a Texan?"  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Serena asked. "He seemed a rightful gentleman."  
  
"Yeah, seemed. But they're all the same. Only sinful harlots hang about with the likes those unfaithful, trigger happy, blasphemous cowboys," Chad put emphasis on the negative parts of his description.  
  
"That's so not true!" Rei countered.  
  
"And you hanging' 'round 'em only adds to it and destroys your reputation Rei," Chad said.  
  
"You can't stop me," Rei stated forcefully.  
  
"Suppose I can't," he said. "You just don't go turnin' yourself into their ride-a-round gal for this pit stop."  
  
"Rei'd never!" Serena defended her cousin.  
  
"I know, I know. But I also know that women will do almost anything if they think it'll make a man love them. Just be careful. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"You know me," she said with a smirk. "I'm not that easy."  
  
"Damned Yankee," Serena muttered under her breath to Rei. *************************  
  
"Miss!" the blonde haired man called out to Rei as she walked swiftly to the general store.  
  
"Miss!" he called again as he caught up with her.  
  
"Stop," he commanded and placed his hands firmly on her arms to hold her still while he looked down into her eyes.  
  
Blue. Blue fire. His eyes were vibrant blue as she looked up into them. All the innocence that she had bored into him with her returned gaze.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
He closed his eyes to choke back a comment.  
  
"I just want to know your name," he said.  
  
She looked him over again. He'd lost the hat but still had the same filthy clothes as he had on the previous night.  
  
She glared at him and shook herself from his hold easily.  
  
"I won't give up until I find your name," he said walking behind her.  
  
"You can try," she said.  
  
"I will find it out."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you," she said turning back to him.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Then why do you keep on if you know I won't if I don't have to?"  
  
"I don't give up easily."  
  
"You are so damn stubborn!" she yelled at him, turning away from him and continuing on her way.  
  
"Yeah, and you're just a spoiled little rich girl!" he yelled back.  
  
"How dare you!" she shrieked, turning to him.  
  
"Well, it's true isn't it?"  
  
"You are nothing but a coward and an annoyance. Now be gone!" she yelled at him and ran off as fast as she could, leaving him to go on to the army encampment with her hanging over his head.  
  
[|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|][|]  
  
"We got a live one here!" a young private yelled as he ran in a panic toward the confederate encampment.  
  
a hungry battle had been raging on for hours, starting at the bugle call that morning.  
  
"We need a surgeon!!" the same young private yelled in a panic as he saw the figure of a valiant, golden palomino stallion come galloping, full- speed, to the camp.  
  
his white mane wavered in the wind as his rider dismounted him and pulled the limp body from the saddle into his arms. The man, with hair almost as gold as his horse's and fire blue eyes, strode fast with heavy feet to the medical tent with the unconscious black-haired man he held in his arms.  
  
"He's been shot," the rescuer informed the medics as he refused to let any of them take the other man from him until he had lain him down gently on the operating bed.  
  
"Sir," a nurse said to him, taking note that he paid little or no attention to the blood-soaked spot on the left side of his shirt.  
  
he ignored her just the same.  
  
"Sir," she said again, only more demanding.  
  
"Tend to him!" the man yelled at her. "He needs help more than I do."  
  
"Sir, I'll have to ask you to step back please," another exasperated nurse said to him, pushing him back to the opening of the tent. "Sir, please. Stand here," she begged him.  
  
He complied and then, without warning, he suddenly feeling the effects of his long, hard ride, trying to keep the poor shot man in the saddle, steer his horse, although it wasn't really necessary, keep himself upright and alert long enough to get the man to camp, and feeling the excessive blood loss through the gash in his side, he collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did!!! please, please, please review me!!1 i'd muchly appreciate it. until the next chapter, which will come faster with more reviews, take care and see ya!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: whew!*wipes sweat from forehead* finally....notes at bottom, as usual. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Men  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Post!" a postman's loud voice carried through the huge house.  
  
Serena heard his call and went excitedly to the front doors.  
  
"Sir?" she asked, opening the door.  
  
"Here's your delivery ma'am," he said. "Have a nice day," he tipped his hat at her as he walked down the steps to continue his route.  
  
As she flipped the envelopes around to the back of the pile, reading who they were addressed to, her smile faded. In her hand she held one addressed to her with the symbol for the Confederate Army.  
  
"Oh, no," she whispered, bringing a hand up to her mouth in shock as she dropped every letter but that one.  
  
She tore it open swiftly and unfolded the letter.  
  
"Dear Ms. Tsukino, we regret to inform you that a Mr. Darien Shields has been wounded on the battle field. Although we believe his wounds are not mortal, he has requested for you several times throughout his sleep and rest. It would be best if you could join him and aid in his recovery at the encampment as soon as possible. Thank you, Sincerely, The Confederate Army Hospital Staff"  
  
"Oh! Rei!" Serena called throughout the huge house as she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Serena! What is it?" Rei asked as she ran down the huge french stairs in the front room.  
  
"It's Darien," Serena said, breaking out into tears. "He's been hurt. I have to go to him."  
  
"We'll go now," Rei said and ran to pack her and Serena a bag of things.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Where are you going?" Chad asked his sister.  
  
"Darien's been hurt somehow and Sere needs to go to him," she said coldly, still packing.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"As soon as we can," she said, not stopping her actions.  
  
"Take care of yourself Rei," he said. "And her."  
  
"I will brother," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"I'll be here waiting for you two," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Have a safe trip and don't get in a spat with any of them Yankees without a soldier around," he said, smiling.  
  
"Why, Chad!" she said, surprised. "Them Yankees? Well, if I recall correctly, you are a Yankee yourself."  
  
"Well, when it comes to the safety of my family," he said.  
  
"I must be off," she said, walking past him, carrying her bags and Sere's with her.  
  
"I know," he called after her. "Be careful."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Name?" the guard at the confederate camp asked the approaching carriage as the day came to a close.  
  
"Serena Tsukino and Rei Hino," Rei said. "We're here for Darien Shields."  
  
"Ah yes," the guard said. "We've been expecting the both of you for a few hours now. Private, take these horses. Ladies," the man said. "This way if you please."  
  
They entered a small tent that was dimly lit. There was a bed and a body resting on it. The black hair was a dead give-away that it was indeed Darien.  
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena whispered loudly and put a hand up to her face. "Oh no! He's... he's... is he?"  
  
She ran over to his side and brushed a hand against his haggard face. That's when she notice it. Slowly his chest rose and fell.  
  
"He almost died," the medic said. "Had it not have been for one of them damn crazy Rangers he would have."  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked, quite curious and concerned.  
  
"Oh, he got caught in enemy fire, in other words, one of them damn Yankees shot him right in the shoulder and beat him up pretty good," the doctor explained. "He was about to strike him down with a bayonet and out of nowhere this Ranger comes shooting his guns at them Yankees and knocks the hell out of that damn Yank that was gonna kill him. They fought hand to hand, the Ranger with a Bowie knife and that Yankee with the end of his bayonet. I'll reckon by now that Yank's already met his maker," he finished. "Damn luck he was."  
  
"What happened to the Ranger?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, not much," the doctor said. "Not much happens to any of 'em. But anyway, the got cut up pretty good in one or two spots. Nothin' serious. He's in the tent right next to this'n. I'll tell ya," he said, leaning in closer to Rei. "He refused any treatment until this man here got it."  
  
"I think I'll go pay a visit to him," Rei said as she walked out of the tent, keeping her suspicions of the identity of the Ranger to herself.  
  
"Brave gal she is," the doctor said and walked out to tend to other patients in different tents.  
  
"That she is," Serena said. "That she is."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Good evening gentlemen!" a charismatic young blonde woman called out to the thick crowd of men in the only saloon around with a stage.  
  
she received many cheers from the whole house as she strutted out on stage.  
  
"Have I got a show for you!" she said with a dazzling smile as she narrowed her eyes and pointed out into the crowd and winked.  
  
"I've got fifty bucks!" a drunk man called out from the back.  
  
"Oh silly," she giggled and the whole of the men laughed as well, enchanted by her and completely under her spell. "We all know Mina's rules now don't we," she said like a parent or a teacher would.  
  
Every man in the saloon nodded their head.  
  
"Show first and then the biding! So sit back and enjoy!" she cried. "The drunker the better," she muttered to one of her stagemates as she walked back through the curtains.  
  
the lights shut off. Dead silence fell on the crowd. A single spotlight shined on the back of a woman with long, flowing gold hair tied back with a red satin bow as she began singing a high energy, quick paced song to which her and her stage mates danced.  
  
as she hit her last note and took a bow, the house lights came on and the entire saloon erupted in cheers. She smiled, bowing again, giving them a spin and striking a pose.  
  
"Who's gonna be a lucky man tonight??" she cried out.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No, me!!"  
  
"Me!!"  
  
"Fifty!!"  
  
"Sixty!!!"  
  
She heard offers and begging throughout the entire place. And then her eyes locked with one handsome individual who stood apart from the rest. His platinum hair and hard stance with unwavering indifference, with the exception of a bit of intrigue, made him stick out like a sore thumb. She tilted her head to the side and grinned wickedly.  
  
"I choose......you," she said and pointed right at him.  
  
The entire place fell silent as every man turned to get a good look at the one she had chosen for that night. Like the red sea split, so did the crowd as she slowly sauntered her way toward him. Standing only less than a foot from him, she looked up into his eyes, realizing their huge height difference instantly. He looked down at her, confusedly. What did this woman really want?  
  
"Let's go mister," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
In that instant he knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Hmm. as you wish, milady," he said as he whisked her off of her feet and up the winding wooden stair case to the rooms upstairs, contrary to the moans a groans of disappointment erupting from the crowd.  
  
@~^~~~@~^~~~@~^~~~@~^~~~  
  
Rei entered the tent slowly as though not to startle one of the most dangerous men in the South lying there, appearing to be asleep. That was the thing about the rangers that made them so dangerous. They could convince just about anyone of their current situation and then strike. As she drew closer she slowly recognized gold. Blonde hair. A strong jaw line. That infuriating smirk.  
  
"You," she growled as his fiery blue eyes shot open and he snatched her arm.  
  
"You," he said back, trying to conceal his injury but couldn't help but wince as a sudden pain shot through his body.  
  
"You need to lay back down," she said, pushing him gently back down. "That wasn't very smart," she chided.  
  
"Neither was making a woman mad," he said.  
  
She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Now, where's this wound you have?"  
  
"I'm guessin' it's right here. Going on that this is what hurts the most," he said hinting toward his side opposite the side the was on.  
  
she semi-glared at him as she pulled open his shirt and unbandaged the wound to see it.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad," she commented. "Just a little bit deep."  
  
"Just a little deep?" he asked. "It felt like the son of a bitch sliced me wide open."  
  
"I'll bet," she said, still checking him over. "And you hauled a nearly dead man on and rode a horse yourself the entire way back to this encampment with that kind of wound."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I guess I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't abandon anyone," he said and she rolled her eyes at him, scoffing.  
  
She rebandaged it and he caught her slender wrist in his large hand. He gave it a quick yank and she fell forward on top of him. he cringed, adjusting to the abrupt sensation of pain Her face stopped a few inches from his, her heart pounding in her chest. He smoothly slid his other hand up her spine and onto the back of her neck as he pulled her down to him to kiss her. Their lips collided in and instant and fire ran through her veins.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Rei," she choked out.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, not being able to understand her first reply.  
  
"Rei," she repeated, swallowing hard. "My name is Rei."  
  
"Rei," he repeated. "That's a beautiful name."  
  
She let out a tiny squeak as he slipped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed another kiss on her lips and brushed his hand lightly against her cheek as he deepened it.  
  
She put her hands up to his chest and pushed herself off of him.  
  
"What?" he asked, rather confused.  
  
"I am not your harlot," she stated, straightening herself out.  
  
"Of course you aren't," he said trying to stand but having to be satisfied with just sitting up.  
  
"No," she said. "I am not just some flippant little girl trying to get in the sack with you just so I can say I slept with a Ranger."  
  
"Rei," he said, slightly recoiling. "Why would you think this of me? what have I done to you?"  
  
"Nothing yet," she said firmly. "I just heard-"  
  
"Oh, yes," he said, dropping his head back against the soft pillow. "Rumors."  
  
"Is that all they are? Isn't there truth to every rumor?"  
  
"I'm not like that," he said in defense.  
  
"It's not that I don't believe you," she said. "I just have to be careful."  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Because I'm a spoiled little rich girl," she finished.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," he said, sitting back up. "I was going to say that you held a high spot in society and couldn't risk burning your reputation into the ground by being known with the likes of me."  
  
"Oh," she said. "That's...that's correct."  
  
"Is that why you won't have me around you?" he asked.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"There's something else," he said. "There always is."  
  
"I don't have the slightest of any idea of what you speak," she stated firmly.  
  
"You have family," he said as she looked off. "Yeah, I can tell. And someone doesn't like me, or actually, the likes of me and my kind," he said with emphasis on the last part.  
  
"I still don't know what it is you speak of," she said, holding her ground.  
  
"It's got to be male," he said. "A dominance thing. A brother maybe?"  
  
Rei stiffened.  
  
"I don't have a brother."  
  
"You lie," he said. "You do too."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Well, if you don't then why are you acting like you've got something to hide?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have anything to hide!" she yelled. "And if my brother wasn't such a controlling bastard, then I'd have no prob....." she trailed off at the sight of his wide, victorious grin.  
  
"I knew it," he said.  
  
"Men," she scoffed.  
  
  
  
AN: hello, hello!!! finally got some Mina in there, been dying to do that. anywho.....like it? hate it? i wanna know!!! please review!!! you've been so good so far!!! love ya'll!!!! till next time!!! ~MarsFire 


End file.
